


Je suis toujours là

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [95]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Footvent Calendar Day 16, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Thomas se réveilla dans le lit de son gardien préféré...





	Je suis toujours là

Je suis toujours là

  
Quand il se réveilla, Thomas n'avait pas prévu de finir nu et dans le lit de Manuel. En essayant de se redresser, il sentit une pointe de douleur dans son bas-corps le forçait à s'allonger une nouvelle fois, il se tourna pour faire face à Manuel qui dormait tranquillement et innocemment à côté de lui. Thomas sentit un sourire apparaître sur son visage mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans la chambre de Manu, ils étaient censés jouer une Ligue des Champions, pas se dragouiller et coucher ensemble ! Il imaginait déjà un scénario catastrophe dans lequel Mats voulait lui parler, entrait dans sa chambre et découvrait qu'il n'était pas dedans, et rameuttait tout le monde pour le retrouver et finalement le voir dans le lit d'Herr Neuer, tous les deux aussi nus qu'à la naissance.

  
''Thomas...'' Müller sursauta quand Manuel renifla son prénom, sa voix endormie et rauque

''Je suis toujours là, Manu...'' Thomas avait toujours ressenti des choses pour Neuer, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça se concrétiserait, et encore moins de cette manière

''Je sais, je t'entends penser aux conséquences de notre relation, mais j'ai une réponse pour toi.''

''Qui est ?''

''Tout le monde est gay dans le club, pourquoi pas nous.''

''Ça ne marche pas comme ça Manuel !''

''Alors, laisse moi juste te dire que l'important c'est qu'on s'aime.''

''Tu m'aimes vraiment ?''

''Est-ce que j'aurais vraiment dit ça si tel n'était pas le cas ?''

''Non, je ne pense pas effectiv-...'' Thomas fut coupé par les lèvres de Manuel qui se posèrent sur les siennes mi-doucement, mi-brutalement, il était prêt pour aller plus loin, sauf si Mats le cherchait réellement.

  
Fin


End file.
